it's you (i always knew)
by necking
Summary: "Do you wanna go for a pizza pocket run?" Raven asked, her stomach growling. "Ray, it's twelve-" Octavia started. "People eat lunch at twelve-" "-in the morning!" She finished.
"Do you wanna go for a pizza pocket run?" Raven asked, her stomach growling.

"Ray, it's twelve-" Octavia started.

"People eat lunch at twelve-"

"-in the morning!" She finished.

"Whatever," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "My point is, I'm hungry, and only pizza pockets can fill the void in my stomach."

"And you don't have any more here? Didn't you pick up, like, ten boxes last week?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, and we ate those, like, last week." Raven mocked.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Okay, fair."

"Thought so. Are we getting pizza pockets or what?" She asked.

"Fine, let's go," Octavia answered. "You driving?"

"Can't. We biked here, remember?" Raven pointed out.

Octavia sighed. "Okay, guess we're biking."

...

"Why do you always bike like that?"

"Like how?" Octavia asked.

"You don't let your ass touch the seat," Raven laughed, "it looks awkward as fuck."

"I don't want biker's ass!" Octavia yelled. "That shit looks gross."

"O, you always look gross," Raven teased.

"Shut up. Go in front of me if all you're gonna do is insult me."

"You know I can't do that. I love staring at your ass." It wasn't a lie, Raven _did_ love staring at Octavia's butt, but she really couldn't go in front of Octavia. Her leg wouldn't allow it.

Octavia flushed red, and it wasn't just because she was biking. "Damn straight," she said, trying but failing to sound cocky.

...

"C'mon O, that register's open."

It wasn't a surprise that the register at the very end was the only one open. The two could only assume that the employees were not particularly enthusiastic to deal with customers at midnight.

Raven placed the box of pizza pockets on the conveyor belt. "Pizza pockets, huh?" The cashier smiled at her. Octavia tensed. This guy looked creepy.

"Yeah," Raven said, not impolitely.

"That's cool. So how old are you?" He asked. Octavia held Raven's hand possessively.

"She's seventeen," Octavia answered for her. "We're both seventeen. And, you know, illegal."

"Not bad, just one more year," he smirked.

"I don't think I'd wanna fuck a fifty year old the moment I turn legal." Raven said, waiting for him to finish checkout.

"What's your name?" He asked, as he handed Raven the box.

Raven took the box and made sure not to make any direct contact with him. "Not interested," she walked toward the exit with Octavia.

"'Not interested?' That's a weird name! Can I get your number?" He called from behind them.

...

"Okay, what's up?" Raven asked, as soon as she finished the last pizza pocket.

Octavia froze, unprepared for this conversation. She decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Raven said. "You were quiet the whole ride home."

"I just-" she struggled to think of an excuse. "I just didn't like the way that guy hit on you, Ray."

"Me neither. But I'm okay, and you're okay, and we can get his ass fired tomorrow."

"I know," Octavia sighed.

"I know you know," Raven said. "Now, what I want to know is why you also haven't eaten any pizza pockets."

"I guess I'm just not feeling them tonight," she explained.

Raven lifted a brow. "That's a lie and you know it. You're always feeling pizza pockets. Are you upset with me?"

"I told you, I just didn't like the way that guy-"

"Hit on me, alright," Raven interrupted. "And I get that. But you know we're dealing with that, so I can't understand why you'd be upset enough about it to ruin our night."

Octavia frowned. There was no avoiding this tonight. "Okay, you really want to know?"

"I'm all ears."

She exhaled heavily. "Maybe I'm a little jealous," she admitted.

"Jealous? Why?" Raven questioned, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know. Seeing you being hit on just made me realize something."

"What?"

There was a pause as Octavia contemplated her answer. If she told her now, there was no going back. If she kept it to herself, she'd be stuck with no closure forever. She groaned and decided to suck it and see. "Maybe I like you a little more than 'just friends?'"

There was a silence as Raven processed Octavia's words. It should've been obvious if Raven thought about it. Octavia _had_ been blushing a lot recently at Raven's teasing comments. There'd also been a lot of fleeting glances, and waking up _way_ too close for it to have been platonic.

"Oh," Raven finally replied. "I think it's time for bed."

She got up quickly to leave for the bathroom, leaving Octavia alone in her own thoughts.

...

 _You shouldn't have said anything._ Octavia thought, as she set up blankets and pillows so she could sleep on the floor. There was no way she and Raven were sharing a bed tonight.

...

Raven silently joined Octavia on the makeshift floor-bed she'd created in Raven's absence. She tensed, waiting for the conversation to continue.

When Raven turned to her, she noticed Octavia had switched out her contacts for glasses. _She's always looked cute in those_ , Raven thought.

"So," Raven started, breaking the silence. "How blind are you, anyway?"

"What?"

"You wear glasses, dumbass. How blind are you without them?"

 _Oh._ Octavia didn't know whether to be relieved, or hurt that Raven was avoiding _that_ conversation. She decided to focus on the former emotion.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind."

"Let's test that theory," Raven said, taking off Octavia's glasses. She moved to sit across from Octavia. "Can you see me?"

"Yeah, but you're blurry as fuck."

Raven moved closer. "Okay, can you see me now?"

"Still blurry," Octavia repeated.

"Now?" Raven breathed. Their faces were so close, they could feel the others' breath.

Octavia didn't spend too much time analyzing the situation. All she knew was Raven was _right there_ , so she did what she'd wanted to do since she hit puberty. She kissed her.

Raven kissed her back. It was slow at first, but got heated rather quickly. Raven pulled away first.

"So, I guess you can see my lips, but can you see me?" Raven asked.

Octavia laughed breathily. "Are we gonna talk about-" she gestured to the two of them, "-this?"

"Yes," Raven nodded, getting up. "But in the morning. I meant it when I said it was time for bed."

Octavia's eyes widened.

"You coming?" Raven asked.

It didn't take long for Octavia to come after that.


End file.
